The Savior
by danni20201
Summary: Sakura X Naruto. A simple walk can lead to a realationship. Read and Review


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**The Savior**_

The stars where shining so bright in the dark night sky. It was pouring out like always. Sasuke is ahead with Naruto like any other mission, me being back with Kakashi. The mission is very easy as it is only a C-ranked mission. All we have to do is get this stupid scroll to this guy in the mist.

Kakashi stop and we all followed.

"It getting late. We will get to the mist tomorrow."

"Kakashi-sensei, I can still go on! Can we at least rest at the mist and sleep in a real bed!" Naruto complained. He always complains about resting in a real bed and what not. In reality, I would never admit it, but he is kind of cute when he complains.

"For once I agree with Naruto. We can get to the mist in a hour if we hurry." Sasuke said. He is the most hottest and the strongest of the leaf. His parents were killed by his older brother, who he claims he will kill. I used to have a crush on him, and when I mean crush, I mean crush. He broke my heart in to two and ever since I started to notice Naruto more.

"Fine we will continue if Sakura can." Kakashi turned to me, "Sakura, can you continue?"

"Yeah." I replied. Truthfully I was so tired I could fall asleep right then and there. We continue for about 15 minutes and I was already drowsy. Naruto came back and looked at me with concern.

"Sakura, if you want we could rest." I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine Naruto." Just as I said that I tripped and fell. I prepared myself to fall on the cold, hard ground, but I was stopped by a warm muscular body. As soon as I hit contact with it I immediately fell asleep.

"Naruto, she's fine. She just was really tired."

"She was asleep for 8 days! How can she be _that_ tired!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Can you two ever stop fighting." I mumbled

"Sakura-chan, you're alright! You've been asleep for 8 days."

"8 days! Naruto, check me out! I have to go home!"

"Sakura, are you sure?"

"Someone check me out of the hospital! I need to get home!" I hate to say it but whatever I did that day I would end up dead. You see my father has a drinking problem and when he gets really drunk (meaning every night) he would always beat me. I, being a ANBU captain, never told anyone because it would only prove to every one that I am weak. Since me not being home for 8 days for only a 3 day mission it will sort of get him angry, and last time when I got him angry I end up in the hospital for a month. If I stay any longer it would be the same.

"Sakura-chan, let me walk you home." Naruto offered.

I didn't want him to see my father or anything he might do to me. "I'm fine Naruto. I can walk by myself." What angel did I piss off? I fell and right before I hit the floor, Naruto caught me.

"Sakura-chan, if you aren't going to let me walk home, then you might as well stay here. At least I don't have to worry about you falling." Oh, how much would I give for my father not to be on my mind and just let Naruto walk me home.

"Naruto, please let me go alone." Of course he couldn't say yes!

"No" Naruto had his mind made up and there was nothing I could do to stop him walking me home.

As we approached my house, I started to tell my thanks to Naruto. I told him he could leave, since my house was a few houses away, but he said no.

"Naruto, please do me a huge favor and leave. There is no nice way to tell you to leave and I don't want anything to happen."

"Sakura! Where have you been!" Damn! I am so dead!

"I just came back from the mission, father." With concern and worry written on my eyes I turn to Naruto. "Naruto, please leave."

"Sakura-chan, is this your father?"

"Yes, I am! And Slut get inside this house right now while I have a little chat with your boyfriend!"

"Run." I whispered just enough for Naruto to hear. I walk up to my father as he pulls my hair and throws me across the room.

"Sakura!" I hear Naruto yell before I go blank.

BEEP:BEEP

I open my eyes to see that I am on a comfortable bed in a yellow room. I see that there is a desk to my right and there is totally a male sent in the room.

A few minutes later Naruto comes in with a microwave ramen already made in a blue bowl.

I slowly get up and take the ramen that is handed to me. It was completely silence the whole time I was eating. Naruto never left my side. I couldn't help but wonder what happened when I blanked out.

"Naruto, what... happened when I got knockout?" He stayed silence and it wasn't like him.

As I was about to ask another question, Naruto grasped me in a hug. He was crying. I felt so mad at my father, sad that he made Naruto cry, worried of what that sorry excuse of a father said, and hurt. I never want to see him cry again.

"He told me things he did to you. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you fight back? Do you know he was planing on killing you?!"

"I didn't want to tell anyone because they would think I weak. I couldn't fight back because he was to strong. Yes, I did know his was planning to kill me. I've know ever since I was 5."

"Sakura-chan..." He looked straight at my eye "...I love you... and I don't want anything bad happening to you again." He leaned in closer as did I and we kissed. My first kiss with Naruto. I never felt so safe in someone's arms before. I was the first to lean out of the kiss and I whispered in Naruto's ear, "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

_**The End**_


End file.
